casado con mi mejor amigo!
by HiceHiji
Summary: x esta contrajo matrimonio, por culpa del alcohol!-pesimo summary, waring yaoi! zeroxX
1. Chapter 1

Megaman no me pertenece si lo hiciera estaría forrada de dinero xD y seguramente abría una saga yaoi.

Este fic es yaoi ósea chicoxchico, si no quieres perder tu infancia sal corriendo de este lugar xD.

_O_O_O_O_

La luz se filtraba por una ventana, abrió sus ojos de color esmeraldas con pesar, tenía la vista algo cansada, quería seguir durmiendo, le dolía la cabeza, mucho…

¿Qué diablos había pasado?, se irguió en su cama y trato de reconocer su propio cuarto, había algunas cosas tiradas, lo que confirmaba que había pasado una noche de copas inolvidable, se rasco el cabello castaño.

Trato de recordar, lo sucedido pero por más que esforzaba su memoria artificial no había nada…algo en su cama se movió, lo que hiso que se asustara mucho, tampoco había recordado haber llegado a su cuarto…es mas lo último que recordaba cuando todavía estaba sobrio era que se había tomado un pequeño vaso con un liquido de color transparente al que los humanos solían denominar….

"tequila"…

Su susto fue mayor, cuando aquello que se movía, le paso una mano por la pierna, quien no se alteraría por aquello….y su primera reacción fue:

-haaaa!-x empujo aquello que estaba en su cama al piso, el cual dio un ruido seco al caer, x trato de calmarse y buscar algo con lo cual defenderse… un momento el es un reploid y no cualquiera, es el primer reploid, el original, porque diablos gritaba como niña, cuando podría atacar a lo que sea que estuviera ahora a los pies de su cama.

Apunto con su buster aquello que se movía.

-santo dios reploid!-dijo una voz saliendo de ahí-no me mates!

Entonces reconoció la voz de aquello que salía, más bien de aquel…Zero se quito la sabana de encima y lo miro con reproche.

-z…Zero?-pregunto algo mas aliviado x, entonces recordó que Zero le agarro la pierna y lo único que atino hacer fue golpearlo.

-que haces en mi cama! Es más! Que haces en mi cuarto!-dijo x todo rojo y con una voz chillona.

-¿tu cuarto?, pero si es el mío-se quejo el rubio

El castaño miro para todos lados, odiaba los cuartos del MQH todos eran iguales

-¿qué hago aquí?-pregunto x a Zero el cual no se creía lo que decía.

-he… ¿no recuerdas nada de lo de anoche?

X negó inocentemente.

-bueno querido x, déjame informarte que estamos casados, y ayer en la noche fue nuestra luna de miel-sentencio Zero con una sonrisa picara

-… ¿he?...-x miro a Zero

Continuara.

_O_O_O_O_

xDD otra historia si ya sé que no he terminado la anterior pero esta idea se me la dio una amiga yaoista y le dije ok no te lo negare la escribiré.

Espero les guste xD si no quieren que un Zero persiga gatitos dejen un review ;w; piensen en los gatitos que pueden morir en el cabello de Zero!


	2. anillo

Megaman no me pertenece si lo fuera estaría forrada de dinero xDD

_O_O_O_O_

Objetos pasaban volando al otro lado de la habitación, Zero apenas si podía escapar aquello, se escondió detrás de la puerta de baño, pensando que eso lo salvaría de la furia de x, pero ni siquiera eso le funciono.

-tú…como!-grito el reploid azul desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-hey te juro que no paso nada!-se defendió Zero-aunque ya que estabas ebrio pude haberme aprovechado.

-que estás diciendo pervertido?-x estaba rojo como un tomate

-bueno si me dejas explicarte todo y prometes no matarme nada mas verme!

-bien-x dejo de tirar cosas y Zero pudo salir de su guarida…

Se fuero hasta la cama de regreso y se sentó mirando a x, el cual estaba en posición de volver a tomar lo primero que encontrara y tirárselo a morir a Zero.

-recuerdas que ayer nos fuimos a tomar unas copas?-x asintió-bien digamos, que bebiste de mas-el castaño lo volteo a ver con cara de que era demasiado obvio- bueno, estando ahí, llego signas, también tomo, al igual que Alia, Layer, Axl se durmió a la segunda copa así, que no cuenta mucho, cuando ya todos estaban tomados, no, tomados no es la palabra correcta, ahogados de alcohol, te me lanzaste a los brazos y le pediste a signas que nos casara-Zero sonrió-soy irresistible lose

-no te creo-sentencio x

-bueno, porque no miras tu mano?

-mi mano?

-anda-lo animo Zero

X miro su mano, ahí en su mano izquierda, justo en el dedo anular se encontraba un anillo de esos que venden en las maquinitas de chicles para niños, Zero le enseño su mano derecha donde el también traía un anillo del mismo modelo pero de diferente color.

-esto no significa nada!-grito desesperado

-bien por mí no hay problema si no quieres cumplir con tus labores de esposa

-espera…yo soy…yo soy la mujer?

-seamos honestos mi querido x-Zero sonrió pícaramente- eres demasiado niña comparado conmigo

-qué? Ahora si te voy a matar Zero! Deja me bajo de la cama y…

Pero no pudo decir palabra alguna pues, el rubio lo tomo de los hombros y lo recostó, x no dijo nada, se encontraba totalmente paralizado para decir algo, que estaba haciendo Zero?, o más bien, que quería intentar?…no lo entendí, hasta que sintió las manos de este tomándole de la cadera, x trato de hacer algo, puso sus manos en el pecho de este…no recordaba que Zero estuviera en tan buena forma, pero que decía, se puso más rojo.

-…o-oye, z-zero que haces?-tartamudeo algo alarmado al ver que cada vez el rubio, estaba más cerca de, el.

Pero cuando Zero iba a responderle alguien azoto la puerta del cuarto de Zero

-hey! Buen día-saluda la voz alegre de Axl-que tal la cruda!-grito más fuerte la última palabra, ahora x no solo estaba todo rojo, si no que sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar.

-hee? Interrumpí algo?-los miro con cara inocente a los dos.

Continuara

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Yey perdón por el retraso! xD digamos que entre la escuela y mi vida es difícil actualizar pero tratare de hacerlo mas seguido!

Hanaby:

Te agradezco de nuevo estés metida o metido xD de nuevo en mis locuras, claro hem la otra, tardara un poquito más.

Triela Andersen Yuki:

Antes que nada también te agradezco a ti que me sigues leyendo xD que ganas de aguantarme enserio! No he sido la única que ha pintado de esta manera a Zero créeme xD incluso lo he leído de uke, así que ejem no…no creas que es inimaginable xD

Bueno, lo de los gatos en el cabello…..alguien en el DA me lo dijo desde entonces lo tome como una amenaza, créeme uno puede encontrar muchas cosas en ese cabello tan limpio y crespo xD.

kyani95 :

Ho una nueva! Bienvenida xD! los encontraras de otra manera no solo de estas jujuju.

Bien espero que les haya gustado este capi! Recuerden si les gusta este capi dejen un review si no lo hacen Zero seguirá metiendo gatitos en su cabello, piensen en los gatitos del mundo!


End file.
